Of Snow and Seduction
by Queen-of-Lipgloss
Summary: “Kakashi I have to tell you something.” Said Sakura “What is it?” Said Kakashi “I think I’m starting to fall in love with you.”


Hey! I'm QOL! I have just ventured into the Naruto fandom so be gentle =D. This is my first fanfic so please comment and constructive criticism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Today was the day. Sakura was going snowboarding at Silverton Mountain with her family for Christmas and she could barely endure the 7-hour car ride. The only thing that comforted the ride was the fact that she knew Kakashi would be there, because well he could do anything. Obviously Kakashi was very, very attractive and he interested her. She had always wanted to snowboard though. Sakura stood in the lobby as her parents checked in. Then she saw him. Kakashi stood at the check in counter. His hair looked especially silver today, but that could've been just her. She ran up to him.

"Sakura? Hey, you snowboard?" said Kakashi

"Not Exactly" Said Sakura

"Oh, well why are you here"

"Well, I came with my family for Christmas."

"Cool, hey, you know I could teach you if you wanted it."

"To snowboard, oh sure."

Sakura was REALLY trying to sound like she didn't care all that much when she really did.

" We could go now.." said Kakashi

" Okay!" said Sakura

" let me go grab my board."

"Okay, meet me at the Chase hill, the bunny hill that is."

"Okay."

Sakura realized she was running to meet Kakashi. She was so excited to see him. The thought of her and Kakashi alone together excited her. She saw Kakashi and walked over to him.

----

"Okay, no, just... just try to balance on the board okay?" said Kakashi

"Kay." Said Sakura

"I'm going to hold onto you until balance."

Sakura was still and Kakashi let go. She fell immediately after he let go. She laughed and he helped her up holding her in his arms. Her heart was racing fast. She wondered if he knew.

"Ya know, maybe you should really have a professional teach you." Said Kakashi

"NO!" Sakura yelled quickly "I want you to teach me."

"SAKURA!!" yelled her parents.

Sakura looked at Kakashi

"Guess I gotta go." She said

"Kay, see you." Said Kakashi

"WAIT! What your Room number?!" yelled Kakashi

"ummm…207!" she shouted back.

---

Sakura laid in her bed that night her head on a pillow and legs crossed. Lucky for her she got her own room and a door connected her parents' room to hers. She was watching some documentary on oranges or something. She then saw something fly threw her open window. She went to pick it up.

"What the? A porn book?" said Sakura to herself "Icha Icha Paradise?"

She ran over to the window and looked down. There, Kakashi stood, looking adorable. Why couldn't he just have used the door, dammit? Sakura tied all the sheets together, hoping that it would work like in the movies. To her surprise it worked for the first 7 seconds but she fell soon enough.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Sakura

She fell into two arms, still clenching her eyes and yelling. She slowly quieted her yelling and stopped. She opened one eye and saw Kakashi. She could tell he was laughing at her under his mask. Kakashi let Sakura down gently.

"Why couldn't you just come to the damn door of my room?" she asked

"I thought this would be more fun." Kakashi said

"So? What is it?" said Sakura

"I was bored.." Said Kakashi

"Listen, I'm freezing Kash." Said Sakura

_Why the HELL did I just call him Kash? _She thought

"That, my little Sok, is exactly why I brought this blanket."

_Why the HELL did I just call her my little Sok? _Kakashi thought

Sakura grabbed the blanket out of his hand and wrapped it around her tight. She went to the bench nearby and took a seat. Her and Kakashi had been talking for 4 hours according to her watch.

"Kakashi I have to tell you something." Said Sakura

"What is it?" Said Kakashi

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

Sakura's eyes fell to the floor. Kakashi took her face in his hand and tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a little embarrassed." Said Sakura

"Don't be." Kakashi said as he went in closer for their lips to meet.

Sakura couldn't believe her dreams were coming true. They pulled back and they realized they both had to go. Sakura couldn't get back up by the sheets, even though she was only two floors up. She went into the lobby. Everyone had their eyes on her. _I am sure I am really entertaining people right now. Yeah a girl in a short silk nightgown isn't what you see in a hotel lobby everyday. _Sakura thought. She couldn't get to the elevator fast enough. When she reached her room she realized she had no key. _Shit_ She thought. She went over to her parent's door and knocked loudly.

"Ugh..Sakura..WHAT could you POSSIBLY want at 4:00 AM." Asked her dad.

"I had a bad dream." She said stepping in

"Sok, this was acceptable when you were 7, but now?

"Yeah, you're right," She said and opened the door connecting their rooms

"Goodnight." She ended

Sakura climbed into bed and smiled. She dreamt of what tomorrow held. Maybe this trip would be more fun than she imagined.


End file.
